Twelve Hours to Truth
by Bayleef
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Misty has decided that if Ash keeps his promise to be back by midnight, she'll tell him her true feelings. But as Ash begins to head back, he runs into some trouble, which could stop him from being back on time. Well Ash get back b


Ages: Ash: 13, Misty: 14, Brock: 16

** Twelve hours to Truth**

The snow fell lightly over the town of Pallet. Signs of Santa riding a sleigh pulled by six Stantler and being led by another with a shining red nose stood at the towns edge were the "Welcome To Pallet Town" sign used to be. On a hill over looking Pallet, a big yellow building could be seen. This was Professor Oak's house, and here, on the day before Christmas, there was going to be a party, for all the citizens of Pallet Town. Professor Oak was setting up the place for the party and had asked Ash, Brock, Misty and, to Ash's disgust, Gary, to help.

Brock and Misty were decorating the Main Hall with holly and mistletoe. Brock had the mistletoe of course.

Misty looked over at Brock, who was just putting some mistletoe over the door, "So....hoping to meet Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny under the Mistletoe?"

Brock looked over at her and grinned, "Yup. Are you hoping to meet Ash under the mistletoe?"

Misty suddenly went very red, "Shut up, he'll hear you!" She said in a loud whisper and glanced over at Ash. He was standing at the other end of the hall, decorating the Christmas Tree.

Brock looked over at Ash and then back at Misty, "Come on, everyone knows you like him. Except for himself that is" He thought while Misty went, if possible, even redder. "You should tell him you know. Bet that would make a great Christmas present for him"

Misty's faced relaxed a bit, "You think I should?" She asked, glancing over at Ash again nervously.

Brock smiled "I know so"

Misty looked away and sighed. "I don't know..."

"Just think about it" Brock turned back to putting up the mistletoe, leaving Misty deep in thought.

_______________ 

"Pikachu hold still"  
Ash was trying to untangle Pikachu from a line of lights, which Pikachu had got trapped in while looking for the star for the Christmas tree. Pikachu groaned and tried to hold still, but as Ash pulled on the lights, one of the wires wrapped around Pikachus tail tightened slightly. Pikachu let out a sudden burst of electricity and the lights surrounding him lit up.

Prof. Oak appeared in the Main Hall and looked around. He nodded approvingly, until he saw the tangled up Pikachu. The lights wouldn't go off, which was making it harder to get them off for Ash because they were so hot. Professor Oak called to Ash, "Ash, could I ask you a favour?"

Ash looked over at Professor Oak, "Be right there" He turned and looked at Pikachu. "I'll be back in a minute, you just keep trying to get them off" He turned and walked over to Professor Oak. "What's up Professor?"

Prof. Oak sighed, "I'm afraid the electric company has had a bit of a problem. One of the wild Tauros got in and trashed the place, so the electricity is down. My back-up generator will only last for a few hours and if that's the case I'll have to cancel the Christmas party"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ash jumped as a Pikachu cried out to him, "PikaPi!" "I'll be there in a minute Pikachu"

Prof. Oak cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'd like you and Pikachu to go down there and help get the electricity going again. Pikachu's the strongest electric Pokémon here, so will you?"

Ash nodded, "Ok, I'll go as soon as I can" He turned and walked back to Pikachu, who had somehow gotten more tangled up in the wires.

_________________ 

Misty walked over to Ash. "What are you doing?" She looked at the tangled up Pikachu and shook her head. She knelt down beside him and took the wires out of his hands. It only took her a minute or two to untangle Pikachu and he jumped around happily.

Ash smiled and looked over at her, "Thanks Mist" He stood up, "Come on Pikachu, we gotta go" Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder as he began to walk off.

Misty stood up, "Go? Go where?" Ash looked back at her, "I just gotta go and take Pikachu to the electric company. I'll be back in a few hours, see ya" He began to walk off.

Misty thought for a while. She really wanted to tell him, but at the same time she didn't. Then she had an idea. She ran after him. "Ash wait a minute" She ran up beside him. "Could you promise me one thing? That you'll be back by midnight?"

Ash gave her a strange look. She usually didn't ask things like this, and he found it weird. But he knew it must have been important to her by the way she looked at him so he smiled and nodded, "Ok, I promise" He turned and walked out of the building, "See ya later!" He called back before disappearing out of sight.

Misty sighed and looked at the clock. 12:00pm. If he did come, it was twelve hours to telling him the truth, if he came after mid-night, then she obviously wasn't important enough to him for him to keep a simple promise. She suddenly became nervous, what was she going to say? What if he laughed? What if he didn't feel the same? It was too late. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell him in 12 hours, at midnight.

_________________ 

It took Ash about and hour and a half to get to the electric company, but a lot longer to fix the problem. When he got there he let out Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Charizard and Bulbasaur. Charizard was at least twice Ash's height now, after training at the Charisific Valley. He had returned to Ash after the Johto League. Bayleef was sent to carry parts to fix the electricity-storing machine with Bulbasaur. Charizard was sent with Cyndaquil to melt all the damaged parts and Totodile washed away the melted metal before it had time to dry. When everything was fixed, Ash connected two wires to Pikachus cheeks that lead into the machine. "Ok Pikachu, use your best Thunder attack"

Pikachu nodded and clenched his paws into fists. He put them together and his cheeks sparked, "Pi....Ka...CHU!" Pikachu realised a powerful Thunder attack. The machine was completely fixed and full of energy. Pikachu smiled and pulled the wires off his cheeks. He threw them down and jumped into Ash's arms. The other Pokémon cheered and so did the workers.

Ash smiled and patted Pikachu on the head. "Way to go buddy!" He placed Pikachu on his shoulder and looked over at the clock. It was 5:40. He better get going, the party started in twenty minutes.

He returned all the others except Charizard and went outside. Charizard bent over and Ash got on his back. "Lets fly Charizard!" Charizard spread his two wings and they were off.

But something was wrong, the wind was moving faster, the snow was coming heavier. It didn't take long for Ash to be completely blinded by snow. "It's a blizzard!" He grabbed a hold of Pikachu with one arm and grabbed onto Charizards Neck with the other, trying to stay on. There were branches all around them, they must have entered a forest. Charizard dodged here and there but suddenly there was a sickening crake and Charizard roared in pain as he plummeted towards the ground. There was a loud thud as they hit the forest floor and Ash fell a few feet away, Pikachu still in his arms. He groaned and pushed himself up and looked over at Charizard.

Charizard lay on his stomach, a low groaning could be heard. Ash pulled himself towards Charizard and looked him over. He seemed ok......except his wing was bent in a strange angle. It was broken! Ash quickly took out Charizards pokéball and returned him. Pikachu shivered and Ash looked around. He knew they were in the Viridian forest, but he had a long way to go, and it would be hard in the snow. But he had made a promise to Misty, and he planed to keep it. He began to walk against the wind towards Viridian City. Pikachu curled into a ball inside Ash's jacket, trying to shield himself from the snow and wind. The journey was long, but Ash continued on, shivering and slipping every now and then on the snow.

_________________ 

Back at the Professors Lab the Party had already started. All of Pallet town had shown up. The main hall was filled with noisy chattering of humans and Pokémon. Togepi played with a Pichu, a Magby, a Smoochum and an Elekid, while Misty sat by the window nearby. She kept looking out the window, as if Ash would appear on the path up to the Lab at any second. She looked at her watch. 9:30. He still had two and a half hours. Misty felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Brock.

Brock smiled at her, "Hey, c'mon. It's Christmas Eve, don't spend the whole time in one place" This was a strange thing coming from someone who had been standing under the same bit of mistletoe since the party started. He glanced over to check on his spot, no one was there.

Misty shook her head, "It's ok, I'll just stay here. Besides I gotta keep my eye on the baby pokémon"

Brock looked back at her, "Are you sure?" He knew all about Misty telling Ash at mid-night and he knew Ash wouldn't forget his promise.

Misty smiled and nodded, "Ya, you go on and have fun"

Brock smiled and turned to see Nurse Joy kissing Seamore under the mistletoe. "Hey! That's my spot! Move away Seamore!"

Misty shook her head again and turned to looked out the window, "Were are you Ash?"

_________________ 

The wind was as cold as ice and his arms had gone completely numb by the time he reached the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. He collapsed onto a chair. Pikachu uncurled himself from the snow-covered ball of fur and looked up at his trainer. Ash was shivering, he was drenched from the snow and was looking very tired. Pikachu frowned and placed his paw and Ash's right arm, trying to comfort him.

After he had warmed up a bit, he went and got some hot chocolate from the cafeteria. Nurse Joy was at the party in Pallet so Chansey ran the place. He began to feel sleepy and looked over at the clock. 10:55! He had to get back to Pallet right away!

He grabbed Pikachu, who was sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate. As he headed for the exit he saw the snow. It was coming down heavier than ever. But he had to get back, no matter what. He opened the door and felt a strong force of wind and snow. Pikachu curled up again, this time in Ash's bag. Ash took a deep breath and headed down the road into the forest heading to Pallet.

_________________ 

Misty sighed and stood up. It was 11:05, and still no sign of Ash. She had gotten hungry and headed to get some Christmas cake. The cake looked like a huge Christmas tree with Pokémon on it instead of decorations. Misty cut of a piece with a Golduck on it. She turned around and saw Brock in the corner, also eating some cake. She walked over to him and sat beside him and began to eat, without a word.

Brock looked at her, "So, no sign of Ash yet huh?"

Misty swallowed some of the cake, "Nope"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come" He reassured her.

"I hope so" She said, still looking at the cake. She had decided that if he didn't arrive by mid-night, she wasn't planning to tell him how she felt. 

_________________ 

Ash continued down the road, once again losing feeling in his arms. He tried to look in the direction of Pallet. He could see the lights of Professor Oak's house. He quickly looked down at his watch. 11:20. He would be able to make it. He smiled and glanced beside him. There was a path that was so covered with trees that hardly and snow or wind could get in. He knew this path well, it was a short cut to Prof. Oaks house. He pushed his way towards it and when he got there he let out a sigh of relief. There was no wind and the ground was covered with a thin layer of snow. Pikachu climbed out of the bag and onto Ash's shoulder. He smiled as he watched some of the snowfall, which glittered like a star. Ash smiled and walked down the path.

After about 10 minutes, they entered a circular area of the path with a tree stump in the middle. But Ash saw something on the stump. He looked closely through the dim light and his heart skipped a beat as a familiar melody drifted threw the air...

"Jigglly puff, Jiggalyyyyy puff"

Ash felt his eyes droop and his legs give way from under him. Jigglypuff song always got to him. Pikachu was already curled up asleep on the ground next to him. The last thing he saw was Jigglypuff coming up to him with a puffed up face and a marker before he fell asleep.

_________________ 

Misty looked up at the clock as the voices all around her called out, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...MERRY CHRISTMAS!" It was mid-night, and Ash wasn't there. She looked at her feet. She should have known better. He probably found a Pokémon and tried to capture it.

Brock walked over to her. "Merry Christmas Misty!"

"What's so merry about it?" She spoke in a dead tone.

Brock looked around and knew what was wrong. "He...probably got caught up in something"

Misty didn't speak, she just stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree, pretending to look at the decorations, but she was really trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

_________________ 

Ash opened his eyes and saw a marker lying beside him. He pushed himself up and picked it up. Why didn't he have marker on his face? He rubbed the marker of his hand. It wasn't working. He looked behind him and saw that Pikachu was just waking up. He yawned and suddenly remembered. He jumped up and grabbed Pikachu. He began to run as fast as he could. It took him only a few minutes to reach the lab. He pushed the door open and ran in. Many people were talking and laughing, and Ash ran past them, looking everywhere. He finally found Misty sitting by the Christmas tree. He walked up to her. "Hey Misty"

Misty looked up at him, but only for a second. She stood and walked away without saying a word to him.

Ash walked after her. "Misty? What's wrong?" "Pikachupi?"

Misty still didn't answer, she began to walk faster.

Ash stood in his place. What was wrong with her? He looked over at the clock. 01:20! He was late! Very late.

He had to explain to her. He walked around looking for her, but he couldn't find her. He looked all over the place, but he couldn't find her. The hall was starting to empty and the baby Pokémon had fallen asleep in a little group under the tree. Ash was getting more upset my the minute. Then he ran into Brock. "Brock! Have you seen Misty?"

Brock thought for a while. "She went back to your house. She seemed pretty upset about something"

Ash didn't wait another second, he ran out of the hall leaving the confused Brock behind. He ran home as fast as his tired legs would carry him. When he got there he opened the door and didn't even say sorry to Mr. Mime when he knocked him over. He ran up the stairs and into his room, where he, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were staying. Misty lay, face in the her bed pillow. "Misty?"

Misty's voice was muffled by the pillow, but he could make it out. "What do you want?"

Ash stepped forward, "I came to say sorry. I didn't know I was so late I just...."

"The one favour I ask off you, just to simply be back by mid-night, and you couldn't even keep that promise" She didn't look up at him.

"Misty, it wasn't my fault. I was caught in the blizzard and...."

"What blizzard!" Misty sat up and pointed to the window. There was only a light fall of snow.

"Well the blizzard's over now. And besides, I would have been on time if Jigglypuff hadn't shown up"

"Jigglypuff?"

Pikachu stood in the doorway, feeling very uncomfortable.

Misty glared at him, "That can't be true, Jigglypuff always draws on peoples faces when they fall asleep"

"But..."

"No buts Ash!" She was now on her feet, and shaking with anger, "You made a promise and you didn't keep it! I thought I could trust you, but it looks like I was wrong! I hate you Ash! I hate you!"

Ash fell totally silent. It took a while for it to sink in. Then he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Misty turned and threw herself down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_________________ 

The next morning wasn't full of much Christmas cheer. Misty kept throwing nasty glances at Ash and Ash...was completely silent. By Christmas dinner Ash still hadn't said a word, which made Misty glad. Pikachu, on the other hand, was worried about Ash. He hadn't smiled or said a thing since he'd talked to Misty last night.

_________________ 

Later on, Misty was watching the T.V. She caught a glance of Ash out in the hall out of the corner of her eye but ignored him. She flipped threw the channels.

Ash pulled on his coat and helped Pikachu put on the little jacket he'd gotten off Ash's mom for Christmas.

"Were are you going?"

Ash turned to see his mum looking at him from the kitchen. "Just taking a walk.

"Will you be gone long?" She held her hands behind her back.

"Nah, be back soon" He smiled a bit before he heard Misty's voice come from the sitting room.

"Don't believe him Mrs. Ketchum" She said, "He doesn't keep his promises"

Ash frowned again and looked down. He turned and mutter a small, "bye" before opening the door and leaving, Pikachu following him sadly.

_________________ 

Misty wandered around the house. It was pretty quiet. Ash's mom had gone around to the neighbours to wish them a Merry Christmas. She walked into the sitting room and saw the Christmas tree. Ash, Pikachu and herself hadn't touched their presents. Why didn't she? She wasn't going to let Ash ruin Christmas for her completely. She walked over and sat by the tree. She picked up a box about the size of a shoebox and covered in pink paper. It was from her sisters. She opened it and it revealed a Seel Pokédoll. She smiled and turned to show it to Togepi, but saw it was asleep. She turned back and picked up another present addressed to her. It was heavy and hard. It was from Brock. She tore off the yellow wrapping and saw that it was a book on how to raise and take care of water Pokémon. She smiled and placed it down beside her. She picked up a green package and saw it was from Mrs. Ketchum. She pulled it open and a pale blue jacket fell on her lap. It had a white fluffy collar and dark blue letters with her name on it. She smiled and placed it beside her other two presents. She sat back and looked at the tree. 

Then something caught her eye. Hanging from the lowest branch was a small, long, blue box with her name on it. She reached forward and took it from the branch. She took a note that was folded up and stuck onto it and held it in her hand. She opened the box and a necklace of a small blue heart fell onto her lap. She unfolded the small letter and read:

_To Misty,_

Merry Christmas! I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I know I made a promise and I should have kept it. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I've been thinking and I've decided that there's something I really need to tell you. I haven't got much space left on this so I'll get right to the point. I care for you more than I care for myself. In other words.....I love you Misty. Gotta go, your coming in. See ya later

Love Ash

P.S. I hope you feel the same way about me.

Misty sat, looking shocked, at the piece of paper, and then at the necklace. She heard the door open and close. She heard footsteps and then the voice of Mrs. Ketchum. "Misty?"

_________________ 

Ash walked along the path in the park. Even the wild Pokémon were celebrating Christmas. He saw two Rattata, one gave the other a berry, and the other gave it a bit of cheese. He smiled at the two as he walked towards the center of the park. There, a huge Christmas tree stood tall, the decorations sparkling in the snow and sun. Ash wondered if Misty got the present, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see her relation.

Pikachu's stomach rumbled and he sweat dropped. "Pika pika..." [I'm hungry...]

Ash looked over at the Pikachu perched on his shoulder. "Ok, lets head home" He turned and headed through the park towards his house.

When he got home he heard voices in the kitchen. He crept in quietly and looked around the corner and into the kitchen. He could see his mum with her back to him, sitting at the kitchen table. He heard her speak to the person at the other side of the table, which he couldn't see, but Brock was out so who else could it be?

"But are you sure you can tell him? I think it might break his heart" Mrs. Ketchum's voice said.

Ash looked down at the ground. This was great, first Misty had been mad at him for something that he couldn't control, and now he had made a fool of himself in front of the only girl he really cared for.

Pikachu looked at his trainer with a worried expression. "Pikapi?" [Ash?]

"I'm ok...." He croaked, though he sounded like he was trying not to cry. He took Pikachu off his shoulder and placed him on a chair beside the sleeping Togepi. He turned and left the room.

Pikachu would have followed, but right now he didn't think it was a good idea.

Ash walked up the stairs. He couldn't hear the voices in the kitchen anymore. He thought of the first time he met Misty. Not the most common way to meet new people, pulling them up out of a river with a fishing rod and seeing them with a half dead Pikachu didn't seem like something that would happen to often. He kept his eyes fixed on the stairs as he walked up slowly. Nothing was going right for him this Christmas. He walked along the landing and came to his room. He pushed open the door and saw..... Misty?

"M-Misty?" Ash stuttered.

"Hey Ash, are you ok?" Misty tilted her head.

"Weren't you... I mean... how did....?" He was completely confused as he looked down the stairs and then back at Misty.

"Oh, Nurse Joy's an old friends of your mams. She came to ask what she should do about Seamore. Since she kissed him last night under the mistletoe he thinks she likes him" Misty laughed slightly. "I got the present"

Ash froze and looked back at her nervously. Waiting for a reply.

"And I do" She continued, looking a little nervous herself.

"Huh?" Ash was a little confused.

"I do.... feel the same way about you that is" She shifted her feet and smiled nervously.

Ash blushed a deep crimson and smiled. He walked over and took a hold of Misty's hands. He held them up and kissed them lightly, keeping his eyes lovingly lock with hers.

Misty blushed and she moved in closer to him. Their faces neared each other until finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their eyes closed and they held each other close. A small sigh was heard from the doorway and they broke apart. Pikachu walked in and sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Pikapi, Pikachupi, pikachu chu pika" [Ash, Misty, that was beautiful]

Ash, understanding Pikachu, laughed and went over to his pokémon and picked him up. Misty came over and patted Pikachu on the head then she looked back to Ash. They started to get close again but stopped when a loud cheer was heard from downstairs. The three looked at each other confused and headed out to see what the racket was about. Upon entering the kitchen they were met with the scene of Brock hanging off Nurse Joy. He looked over to them with a huge grin.

"Nurse Joy says that she likes me! And she wants to go out with me!" Nurse Joy blushed lightly.

"How about we make it a double date Brock?" Ash stated, smiling over at Misty.

"You mean... you... and you?" Brock pointed to each of them and Ash nodded and put an arm around Misty. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well about time!" Brock ran over and hugged his two best friends. "How does tonight suit both of you?"

And so that night the couples went out on their first date. Ash and Misty left Brock and Nurse Joy to be and spent the night at a romantic dinner and watching movies. Around midnight the two teens were standing in the park watching the stars.

"Misty, I'm sorry I wasn't back on time" Ash looked at her with saddened eyes.

"And I'm sorry for not listening to you. Now that that is out of the way..." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips which he gladly returned.

THE END

_________________ 

Aww *sniff sniff* A happy ending for all....except Seamore that is. I would like to thank my sister, Ashla, for here help on the lovey-dovey part of the story at the end.   


** Thanks Ashla! **

  
Well I have to say this story came out WAY better than I had first planed it. I've worked really hard on it so I'd would really love a few reviews. Well catch ya next time

Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


End file.
